The Guardian
by NatalieRide
Summary: A new student comes to there school but when they find her secret she needs to help them save the world and Lyoko.


I Don't own Code Lyoko or Maximum Ride.

Aelita's P.O.V

As you know I hate to say it but I read the book Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. In one night.

"Well time for bed." I said to myself.

I was extremely tired, I was up reading Maximum Ride. I closed my eyes until…

"Good morning Aelita!" It was Odd. I looked at my alarm clock it was 7am, I was up all night reading.

"Bite me." I said putting my head under my covers.

"Come on," Said Odd. "It's a bright sunny day."

I saw Odd picked up the book.

"And Yumi wants her book back. And why are you so grumpy?"

I sighed. "Because I was up all night reading Maximum Ride."

"Well I hoped you studied for the big test today." Odd Said.

"What!?" I Said.

I forgot to study. First I stay up all night reading, second I forget to study for the test and what could be terrible than that!

"Oh Miss. Stones." Said The headmaster. "A new student is here and Sissy does not want her to stay and you are the only girl in this school that has there only room so were letting her stay here until we get her a room."

And now this is the worst day of my life!

A new student staying in my room, And now I forgot to study and I am so tired I had to have coffee and that is the gross thing I have ever tasted in my hole life!

"Well that sucks." Said Yumi.

"I…Ew! This stuff is so gross!" I said dumping my coffee in the garbage.

"It's not that." Said Yumi. "Are you going to tell Jeremy about the new girl?"

"No. He will totally freaked out."

As we got to breakfast, we saw Odd running as fast as a cat.

"You guys there is a really hot new student!" He said.

"Why do you think she's hot." Said Ulrich.

"No. But she is perfect for you."

"What!" Said Yumi and Ulrich at the same time.

"Aelita…it is kind of impossible for you to study in 5 minutes for a 100 questions." Said Odd.

"I think I can do it." I said not looking happy.

_Ring!_

The bell rang.

"Oh hamburgers." I said putting my head in my cereal.

At class I have gone crazy, I'm tired, I'm not ready for the test, this is probably the worst day of my life!

"Aelita." Said Jeremy. "We are so going to get a good score on this test. And why do you smell like cereal."

"Yeah." I said nervously. "And don't ask."

After class. I knew I sucked. I hope I can get a retake on the test. Because of the test there was no more classes today.

"Hey guys." Said Yumi. "You know that new girl that Odd was talking about."

"What does she look like?" Asked Odd.

"Um…can I sit here?" Asked a girl.

"Um sure hold on." Said Ulrich. "Is that her?"

Yumi nodded.

"Sure you can sit here." Said Yumi.

"Thank you."

I have no idea that she will be really pretty. She had really light blond hair, her shirt was a red t-shirt with long orange sleeves, teal pants, brown shoes, and a beautiful blue necklace.

"My name is Emma." She said smiling.

"My name is Aelita."

"Odd."

"Ulrich."

"Yumi."

"Jeremy."

"And just so you know Emma," Said Odd. "Ulrich here is single."

"Uh…" She said.

"Okay Odd you got 5 seconds to run." Said Ulrich. "5, 4…1!"

Odd ran and screamed like a little girl.

"I'm going to rip your arms out!" Said Ulrich.

"Men." Said Yumi.

"Yeah my brother totally drives me insane." Said Emma.

"Well I am going to finish my report of the Skidbladnir." Said Jeremy.

"The Skidbladnir…" Said Emma. "I love that book."

"How do you know the book?"

"My mom used to read it to me all the time," Said Emma. "Before she passed away. This is all I have left of her."

Emma handed out her necklace to me, it was amazing, blue on the outside and teal on the inside.

"Aw. I'm sorry." Said Yumi.

Just than, Jeremy's computer beeped.

"Um Jeremy…" Said Emma. "Um…your laptop beeped."

Jeremy opened his laptop and said.

"We have to go." Said Jeremy.

"It was nice to meet you." I said. Just so you know I forgot to give back Emma's necklace.

"Wait Aelita!" Said Emma. "I need my necklace!"

But we had already left.

"Odd come down here! Now!" Said Ulrich.

"No!" Said Odd. "Your going to beat the crap out of me!"

"Well fine than I am going to go get Kiwi and than eat him."

"No! Don't you there hurt my little diggady dog!"

"Guys another Xana attack." Said Yumi.

"Yeah right." Said Odd.

"I'll give you a cookie." Said Yumi.

"Let's roll." He Said.

"Aelita wait!" Said Emma. 10 minutes later. "Where did they go…Ow!"

Emma looked down and saw a sewer, opened it went in.

"Jeez." Said Emma. "Why will they hang around in this dump."

Than she saw a ladder, that she climb.

"An factory?"

As Emma got to the factory, she saw the elevator.

"Um…"

Emma pressed the button and the elevator door closed.

"I wonder were I'm going…Jeremy?"

"Ah! Emma!" Said Jeremy. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get back my necklace that Aelita didn't gave me it back and by the way…where is everyone?"

"Uh…There's someone in the scanners!"

"What is the scanners!"

"Just go down there and go see what it is." Said Jeremy.

"Well I will love to." Said Emma. " but I have know idea where it is?"

"The ladder."

Jeremy wanted to know who was down there. So he checked. When he saw who was on the camera…it was William.

"Oh hamburgers." Said Jeremy.

Emma walked down from the ladder, than she saw William.

"Who are you?" Asked Emma.

He said nothing.

"I said who are you?"

Still said nothing.

"You know I am new at this place and how come you are not saying anything really pisses me off." Said Emma.

"Um Emma." Said Jeremy.

"Oh hi Jeremy." Said Jeremy. "This emo kid is really pissing me off."

"Duck!" said Jeremy.

Emma looked at behind and saw a little spark.

Emma jumped in the air.

Emma's P.O.V.

"Ha! Ha! You missed me." I said.

"Emma!" Said Jeremy.

"Oh not another one." Said William.

"Hey Jeremy, William." Said Ulrich looking like he is going to beat the crap out of someone.

"Hey Ulrich!" I Said.

Ulrich looked up and screamed.

"The new girl is a flying mutant brown wing thingy!"

"And did you know that you scream like a girl." I Said.


End file.
